青のメモリー
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Blue is the color of the sky and the sea. It is a cool and calming color. Blue is a color that symbolizes loyalty, strength, wisdom and trust. Blue color meaning is also melancholy, sad, or depressed. Same like your eyes and make me choose that color as my most favourite color. / The prodigy of Seigaku died after told them he moved out to other country a year ago. / DLDR!
1. Prologue

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Psychic Detective Yakumo** disclaimer by **Kaminaga Manabu** -sensei

 **青のメモリー** **(Ao no Memorii)** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : D**rama **, F** amily **,** **A** ngst **, F** riendship **, R** omance

 **Pair :** **R** omance focused on **Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)** **and many more!**

 **Warning :** Little canon (or not?), AU, OOC, typos, etc. **I made Fuji Syusuke died here!** Not sorry but sorry. :') It's hard to make your best boy died, right!? But here I go. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **~ Prologue Starts ~**

* * *

On Saturday morning, Yuuta woke up from his slumber by some whispers at the corner room he was in. Slowly he got up and found the light of sunrise shining his face. He looked around to meet other pairs of eyes that seeing him. His mother seemed hasn't slept again last night, but smiling lightly. His right hand clenched to the place of his heart.

Hurt... It's so damn hurt...

Slowly his eyes travelled to a sleeping body that was laid on the bed. Its owner looked so peace, yet his face was paler than before. His sweet smile didn't leave his face, even though he had trouble in breathing.

Yuuta closed his eyes. His hands held other hand. "Aniki... why didn't you wake up?"

Three adults were also in the room glanced away. The one wearing a doctor uniform let a heavy sigh slipped from his mouth. "It has been a week, Syusuke-kun hasn't woken up. There's no progress that he is getting better, Akutagawa-senpai," he said with pain look on his face.

Kisumi hugged his wife's trembling body slightly to give his strength. "How about the research you're doing? Any progress?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've asked many doctors from other countries, even in Europe, they still haven't found medicines. We only knew that disease comes from family's gen and the medicines to prevent the virus from spreading."

"What should we do now?" Yoshiko asked with teary eyes.

Two men were looking each other. Kisumi held the woman's hand after his best friend shaking his head again.

"I'm afraid that Syusuke-kun couldn't survive any longer than this."

Yuuta's body tensed. He didn't want to hear it. Yuuta believed his aniki could get through this difficult time. He was the strongest man he knew after all.

"N-no, Syusuke—he is stronger than you're thinking, Zaiki-sensei." His mother said that while glancing at Syusuke.

"I know, Akutagawa-san. I really knew, he is my precious patient in a year. I want him to be healthy man. I DO want him smiling freely like the picture you showed me. I do... I really do... But—he has been doing his best until the last. Just... let him go. It's the best way for him."

Doctor Zaiki bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to cry for his patient. It was always the worst part of his job as a doctor that he should tell the family's patient to give up and let them go.

His senpai seemed holding his tears. "Give us some more times to think, Zaiki."

With that final answer, Zaiki let the family discussed it for now. He excused himself and made a way to get out from one of VIP rooms. His back leaned on the door before going to his room.

Yoshiko couldn't hold her tears anymore. Her husband tried to calm her down but failed. "Why is it always Syusuke? Why...?" murmured her.

Yuuta didn't speak, although his eyes kept staring to his mother. He exchanged look with his father before standing from his seat. Once again he looked at his aniki and let his hand rested at his side. Without a word, he left the room as he fished out his phone. In contacts menu, Yuuta searched one name he knew was Seigaku regular ex-member.

Before he pressed call button, someone tapped his shoulder from behind. His brown eyes met the other eyes. He bit his bottom lip, followed by tears fell down to his cheeks. "Jirou-niisan..."

Jirou was shocked and hugged Yuuta immediately. He didn't come here in early morning to find his youngest brother crying like this. Bad feeling grew inside of his heart.

"Something happen with Syusuke?" asked him quietly.

Yuuta nodded as he erased the tears with his trembling hand.

"Let's sit down and talk to your big bro here, okay?" Jirou smiled slightly while holding his brother's hand.

In a minute, Yuuta seemed calm down. His body became steady and his head still leaned on Jirou's shoulder. He told everything about Doctor Zaiki had said earlier. Yuuta felt Jirou's holding hand tighten. Two brothers fell silent, dissolved in their own mind.

The older one sighed then took his phone from inside his bag. "I call Neesan, Koujirou and Kajimoto to be here today. You must call Seigaku's members to come."

"Niisan, can you call them too?" Yuuta asked.

"No. They only knew you're the one his brother, not me."

"Even though they will know the fact that you're also my brother soon."

Jirou didn't reply again. His hand ruffled Yuuta's brown hair before walking away to their brother's room. Somehow he could hear his shaking voice while talking to Yumiko.

He didn't have any choice to begin with. It was true. If Jirou was the one who asked them to visit Syusuke, maybe they would become confused. After neutralizing his breath, he called Kikumaru Eiji's number. Hopefully he hasn't changed his phone number. The other side answered and made Yuuta relieved.

"Moshi moshi _. Kikumaru,_ nya _! Who am I speaking with?"_

"...it's Yuuta, Kikumaru-san."

Eiji got silent. Maybe he was shocked to be called by him. _"You're... Fujiko's...?"_

Yuuta felt hurt. He knew his aniki didn't tell anyone of Seigaku's regular ex-members about his true name had been changing again now. Syusuke only told someone closest to him and that wasn't Eiji. The guilty feeling grew little by little. He must tell them. If they could, he wanted them to visit Syusuke for the last time. He didn't want them to feel any regret.

"Kikumaru-san, please listen to me. Don't ask, just listen. I'll tell you everything when you're here with Seigaku's members."

* * *

 **青のメモリー**

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji's body kept shaking after got a call from Yuuta. He didn't know what to do except packed up some clothes from the closet to his bag. The news was really shocking him. Syusuke never told him about his illness that made him suffering in almost two years now. His mind messed up but somehow had time to ask Oishi (his roommate) to call all of Seigaku ex-members. They would meet up at the nearest terminal bus to go to Chiba.

Fortunately, they had gathering today so all of them could come, even Tezuka and Echizen who studied abroad.

Eiji looked at the clock. "Oishi, hurry! We don't have enough time!"

"O-okay. I'm ready. Let's go," Oishi said with worried face.

They ran fast to the terminal. On the way, they met Momoshiro and kept running without made a conversation. All the rest of them had waited, even Echizen who always the one was late already standing there. Kawamura had bought them tickets and they went inside the bus.

The dark atmosphere could be seen around them as they sat on their seat. Oishi's hand kept holding his roommate's hand while the other only muttered something like 'why?', 'it isn't true, right?', or 'oh, Fujiko... Why you have to keep it from us?'. Kaidou comforted his senpai (Inui) in silent. Momoshiro and Echizen awoke but they didn't talk like usual. On other side, Tezuka's stoic face was pale. A heavy sigh slipped from his mouth every minute. Beside him, there's Kawamura, he just kept staring at outside view of the bus.

When they arrived at Chiba General Hospital, they rushed to the place of administration. Eiji asked in one breath.

"Excuse me. Where is Fuji Syusuke's room?"

"Please wait for the moment." The staff asked patiently.

Behind him, Tezuka seemed want to ask another question but the staff preceded him. "I'm sorry but there's no patient named Fuji Syusuke, Sir."

"What!? How—"

"—mina-san! You already came!"

Yuuta walked closer to them and said sorry to the staff that they were his aniki's friends. He led the way to Syusuke's room. When the room was in front of them, Yuuta asked them to be quiet. They nodded then he opened the door.

There, Syusuke was laid on his bed with breathing tools around his mouth and nose. The view made them holding their breath. He looked so weak, in the weakest situation they knew.

"Since when..." Eiji whispered before reached Oishi's shoulder to keep him standing.

"He has been in this state for about three months. Also... he hasn't woken up in a week," Yuuta told.

"Thank you for coming here, mina-san."

They bowed to Fuji brothers' mother, Yoshiko. Beside her, there was Akutagawa Jirou they knew from Hyoutei Gakuen. Even though Momoshiro wanted to ask but he just let it kept in his head.

"Aunty..." Eiji cried before she hugged him. He was the closest friend of her son from Seigaku she knew.

Tezuka was staring at Syusuke for a while and looked at Yoshiko. She gave him permission to take closer as her hand patted Eiji's back. He bowed a little and approached himself to his _friend_.

"Syusuke..." He called him softly while his hands reaching Syusuke's hand.

Somehow Yuuta was already standing opposite from Tezuka and held his aniki's other hand. Slowly he whispered to Syusuke's ear. "Aniki, wake up. They come here for you."

All of them were just staring at an odd view of Fuji brothers. Syusuke still slept in peace. He seemed not hear his brother calling him.

The door was opened by Yumiko. Her face was pale but she put a soft smile on her face for their guests. "Thank you, you all come here for Syusuke," said her and stood beside Jirou.

The confusion in the rest of Seigaku ex-members' face made Jirou smiled. He put his finger in front of his lips and looked at Syusuke. Jirou held his breath as seeing Syusuke's forefinger moved just now. He took a step closer to Yuuta. "Syusuke? Please wake up. They are here for you," whispered him.

Slowly the called person opened his eyes. Seigaku ex-members gathered around the bed, even Yoshiko before she rushed to call her husband and Syusuke's doctor.

Syusuke's mouth moved as his faint eyes staring at Tezuka. The bespectacled guy leaned closer to catch his words. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear anything from him. Then he only looked at the moving mouth. Tezuka held his hand tighter.

'Sorry,' he said. 'Sorry, Tezuka. Sorry.'

His eyes moved around to see the familiar faces and tried his best to smile. 'Thank you and sorry,' he said.

Some of them shook their head. Kawamura cried in silent and Eiji kept calling him 'Fujiko' while crying beside Oishi who tried holding his tears. Inui shed the tears before shaking his head. Kaidou sniffed with Momoshiro. Echizen was just standing between them with puffy eyes.

How he missed them all this time but he didn't want them to see his bad state. Syusuke cried and made him had trouble to breath. He recognized Jirou's voice asking him to be calm. He made contact eyes to his siblings. His mouth moved again then Yumiko patted his head.

"Kaasan is calling him. Please wait, Syusuke." She said while the tears falling down to her cheeks.

Their parents came with Doctor Zaiki. His siblings gave their place. Doctor Zaiki examined Syusuke's condition as his parents talking to him.

"How are you feeling?" Yoshiko asked softly.

'I'm... happy,' answered him.

"I'm happy to see you wake up, Syusuke," his father said with teary eyes.

'Thank you... Tousan. Please... take care... of mother... for me.'

Kisumi nodded and held Yoshiko's hand.

Syusuke's body seemed relax a bit. He sighed and tried to not sleep. Once again he looked around, made contact eyes one by one before showed his sweet smile like nothing happened.

"It's okay now, Syusuke." Yoshiko whispered again with her hand still stroke his brown hair.

Slowly his breath got calmer than before. He closed his eyes then opened again but a bit weaker. He smiled, this time for the last he looked at his mother's eyes. Syusuke nodded before drifted to the longest slumber he had.

Yoshiko kissed her son's forehead. "Thank you for being my lovely son, Syusuke. Please sleep peacefully in there."

Finally they cried while calling Syusuke's name.

 **~ Prologue Ends ~**

 **I'd given information about this fanfic in Love So Sweet Indonesian ver. Truth to be true, I don't have any courage to upload this in FFn with English language since I'm bad with grammars. But I just want to all of you (especially Fuji Syusuke's and Perfect Pair's fans) this sour gift I made.**

 **Also, I was inspired by Fuji no Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai's wara ningyo-san. The Fuji Syusuke I made here looked same with her fic but not at all. In here, I made Fuji could see and speak to many souls then helped them to go to the world of afterlife. He looked too much similar with Saitou Yakumo. So I put copyright for Yakumo's Kaminaga-sensei above since I planned to have him in the next chapter too. Like crossover fanfic.**

 **About Love So Sweet, I don't know whether I will continue or not. It's like I have to write it twice and that's make me spend so much times. This year I'll be busy with my essay. If someone wants to translate it to Eng version, please tell me. I will reconsider it, but you must write my name in there as copyright.**

 **This fic would take many years (maybe) since I already planned that it has 100 chapters with long content for every chapters. Those didn't include Prologue, Epilogue, and Side Stories. I don't have patient to upload the Prologue as fast as I can, so here I go.**

 **The next chapter would be a content of one day after Fuji Syusuke's funeral ceremony. I chose to use Syusuke here. :') Thank you for your comment, Fate-san!**

 **PLEASE KEEP IT ON YOUR MIND!**

 **Fuji and Jirou become siblings after graduated from senior high school. Before his mother married with Jirou's father, Fuji changed his name as Kamiki Syusuke and became a high school student at one of schools in Chiba. Yuuta followed him after graduated from St. Rudolph but not for Yumiko because she planned to marry someone.**

 **That's all I can give you. For more information, please wait. :') Oh, I'll be thankful if you give me correction after found my grammars or words I used were wrong. I'll edit it.**

 **Thank you for visiting and reading this fanfic!**

 **I love blue! :3**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	2. 1st Memory

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Psychic Detective Yakumo** disclaimer by **Kaminaga Manabu** -sensei

 **青のメモリー** **(Ao no Memorii)** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : D**rama **, F** amily **,** **A** ngst **, F** riendship **, R** omance

 **Pair :** **R** omance focused on **Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)** **and many more!**

 **Warning :** Little canon (or not?), AU, OOC, typos, etc. **I made Fuji Syusuke died here!** Not sorry but sorry. :') It's hard to make your best boy died, right!? But here I go. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **~ 1st Memory Starts ~**

* * *

Oishi Shuuichirou was standing in front of Eiji's room. His roommate locked himself in there since they arrived from Chiba. He hadn't eaten anything last night and it was already noon now. Oishi sighed then knocked the door.

"Eiji, please open the door. I bring you food. It's already lunch time. You haven't eaten anything since last night, right?"

"I don't have appetite, Oishi. Let me alone." The owner room answered.

That again... But he wasn't Oishi if he gave up easily. "Eiji, please... Don't make me worried."

In a minute he heard the door was unlocked at the other side, followed by steps voice stayed away. Oishi entered the room and found his roommate sitting on the bed. He walked closer then put the tray that had three pieces of sandwich and a glass of milk on his study desk. His eyes caught the familiar box that Eiji was received from Yumiko-neesan, Syusuke's sister. She said, his brother wanted Eiji to keep it for him.

He wiped his tears before turned around and kneeled in front of Eiji. "Are you still crying?" He asked softly.

And yes. Eiji was still crying. He covered his face with palm hands. The sob voice could be heard later.

Oishi put his right hand on his roommate lap then cried as well. To think that they couldn't meet their friend again made them sad. He never imagined it would happen. Not so fast like this. They still couldn't accept it. It was too sudden.

"Fujiko..." Eiji called in sob voice.

"Eiji, stop crying," Oishi asked.

"But Fuji..."

"...he doesn't like it if we stuck here. Let's continue living for his sake." With teary eyes, Oishi looked up. He smiled a bit and hugged by Eiji. Patiently he stroked his red hair. His best friend didn't cry yesterday in Fuji's funeral. He just sat silently and stared at Fuji's photo beside him with blank face.

All other Seigaku ex-members tried their best to be strong. They followed the funeral ceremony until Syusuke's body which had became dusts were buried in Akutagawa family's grave. If he remembered it, he became worried about Tezuka. From all of them, he was the closest friend Syusuke had. He knew his stoic friend often met up with the prodigy in senior high period. But he seemed lost contact too like them after Syusuke announced he would move to other country, UK he said back then.

His eyes glanced at the box. "You don't want to open it?"

Eiji pulled himself and looked at the same direction. "I can't."

"Don't you want to know more about Fuji when he was at Chiba?"

The red haired guy entwined his fingers then rubbed his right eye. "So what? If I read those words in a thousand paper cranes can bring Fujiko back to us?" He asked with sarcastic.

Oishi sighed. "I'm curious. Why Fuji didn't tell us about his changing name? Someone called him 'Kamiki Syusuke', even Kajimoto-kun from Jousei Shonan. His name changed again and became Hyoutei's Akutagawa-kun sibling." His right hand made a fist. "But why only us didn't know about it? We still met him last year, right? It seems like... Fuji didn't trust us. Is it too much to tell the truth?"

"Maybe... he didn't want us to worry about him," whispered Eiji.

A tiny smile formed on Oishi's face. "You knew."

Still speaking with whisper voice, Eiji said again. "I believe he has a reason to do that. Why don't you who open all those paper cranes?"

The black haired guy rubbed his nose. "You're the one Yumiko-neesan asked to keep it."

"You have the right to do so too, Oishi."

"Eiji..."

His roommate pouted. "Fine! Bring it here!" ordered him and made the atmosphere around them relax a bit. He obeyed then put the box in front of Eiji. Oishi didn't leave, he was standing and folding his hands near the bed.

Eiji looked hesitant as he opened the cover of beautiful aquarium. He took one paper crane that had dark blue colour then unfolded it carefully. Indeed, there was Syusuke's writing inside. " _Something happen since Yuuta left our house. Today I helped an old man and he brought me to his shop. He gave his precious aquarium to me as thanks then left. But I found out from his son that he already died five years ago..._ huh? What!? Fujiko met a ghost!?"

Oishi gulped. Since it was Syusuke's, he didn't lie about this. "Take another paper, Eiji."

The said person nodded and took the red one. He read after unfolded it. " _Maybe I've been crazy now. My eyes can see soul or people usually call them 'ghost'. Today I met two souls. The first one is my grandma who had passed away a year ago..._ ugh, Oishi... I caaaaan't!" whined Eiji.

In the end, Oishi gave up and let his friend took a rest. Around two hours later, he came back to see the situation. Eiji was sleeping soundly with five colour paper cranes in his palm hand. He stepped back, not want to bother his friend who needed some rest times.

" _Oyasumi_ , Eiji," whispered him as he closed the door quietly.

* * *

 **~ Something happen since Yuuta left our house. Today I helped an old man and he brought me to his shop. He gave his precious aquarium to me as thanks then left. But I found out from his son that he already died five years ago. ~**

* * *

The sky was so blue when Fuji Syusuke looked up. There was no cloud and the sun shone too bright. In this early summer, even though the prediction today would be sunny, yet Syusuke felt cloudy in his head. Somehow his state was like the blue sky, so empty. He already knew why and couldn't help but sighed.

It had done. Yuuta left from home. He decided to transfer to St. Rudolph that had dorm system and lived there from today.

"What a worst aniki he has," muttered him.

In the crowd of people, Syusuke stopped then sat at the railing. Some children ran and laughed in front of him. That scene brought his past with Yuuta when they were still children to his mind. They used to play around the town and ended up at the park near their house. When the sun started down, forming a beautiful scene that full of orange colour in the sky, their oneesan fetched them to go home together.

Glancing away to other side, his eyes found an old man walking not far from him. He blinked but hadn't any will to not see. _Why... he looks so familiar?_ He asked confusedly.

Suddenly a bicycle rider came to his way. He seemed noticed it and had good reflex. Although he couldn't avoid to not falling.

Syusuke approached to help him standing back. "Are you okay, Ojiisan?" He asked softly.

"A-aa, I'm okay, kid. Thank—awawaw! My back—!" The old man seemed hurt while touching his back with his left hand.

"Can you stand, Ojiisan?" This time Syusuke looked a bit worried.

"Y-yeah, I think. But could you help this grandpa to other street, kid?"

As a polite child, Syusuke couldn't decline the favour. He wasn't ignorant person after all. Then he nodded and gave his sweet smile while helping that grandpa walked to the pedestrian street and waited for the blue light to turn on. Syusuke felt grandpa's hand grip to his arm tighten. He asked to take a rest but that grandpa didn't want to.

"I have to come back to my store as fast as I can, kid," he told.

"Okay, Ojiisan. Please, bear it a bit longer."

"Y-yeah, thank you, kid. You're a good boy."

A light smile formed on his lips. He doubted it. If he was a good child, why his brother hated him so much? Syusuke wanted to laugh hard.

After some minutes later, they arrived at an antique shop. It wasn't the first time Syusuke came here. He often passed by this shop. Admitted it, he was quite interested with old shop like this one. But for junior high student like him to buy some antique goods was too much money would he spent.

"Come on, kid. I'll give you my precious thing that suit you well," that grandpa said.

"A-aa, it's okay, Ojiisan. I'm glad I can help you," Syusuke replied.

The grandpa just smiled and kept walking to his shop. Syusuke didn't have any choice but followed him. His eyes looked sparkle for a moment. He admired the interior of shop that was chosen by owner. It felt nostalgic. Somehow he remembered his grandma who already died about a year ago.

His gaze scanned every sides of the shop. That grandpa called him to come. He obeyed.

"Here, kid." Still smiling, the old man gave his precious thing.

Syusuke blinked as he accepted it. "Aquarium?"

"Not a normal aquarium, tho." That smile changed to a little smirk. "My friend told me that if you wish something while making a thousand paper cranes then save them in there, your wish will come true."

"... _sou ka_?" He didn't believe that myth, but he was curious. Why he has to save a thousand paper cranes in an aquarium?

"Are you thinking that aquarium will not fit those paper cranes?" That grandpa asked.

"Not like that. Just... why?" Syusuke asked him back.

"Hmm, I don't really know, but it's not just like that. You must write what you're thinking in those paper cranes before. One or maybe all of your wishes will come true when you finish this called mission."

That explanation made him more confused. "It's kind of writing diary?" He guessed.

"Yeah, yeah! Something like that!" The old man chirped happily.

"A-ahaha, _sou... desu ka_." Syusuke didn't want to take this suspicious aquarium.

"Oh, I'll call my son to help you pack it to the box," he said as walking up the stairs behind cashier area.

Syusuke followed him until in front of cashier. His mind still processed while staring at the aquarium he held. Not long after that, a man in middle 20 years old came in his sight. He bowed a little. " _Anoo_ , is Ojiisan getting better?" Syusuke asked as he put the aquarium on the table.

This man gave him confused look. "Who are you talking about, sweet kid?" He asked softly and smiled.

For many times in a day Syusuke blinked again. "Your Ojiisan. Is he okay? It seems his back was hurt just now."

"Ojiisan?" The man sighed and laughed sadly. "You brought this sweet kid this time, I see," muttered him. He looked up at the picture on the wall. "He is the one you're talking about, right?" asked him while his left thumb pointed the picture that had two black ribbons. It meant person in the picture had passed away.

Syusuke's eyes followed and jawed drop. "W-what? He is..."

"He already died five years ago."

"...what the—but how!?"

Again, the man laughed but this laugh heard more carefree. "I'm sorry. It's not the first time something like this happen, you know. Ah! I forget, my name is Kataoka Hajime. And you are?"

Syusuke bit his bottom lip. "I'm Fuji Syusuke."

"Well, Fuji-kun, he already gave you that aquarium, would you accept it?" He asked.

"Is it okay? I mean this aquarium can be sold, right?"

"It's okay. There's no that type in the list."

After a minute later, heavy sigh could be heard from Syusuke. What would happen in his future if he accepted this? But he admitted it, he liked the design. The paper cranes fitted perfectly with its sky design. It seemed like those cranes were flying between the white clouds and the blue sky.

"I accept it, Kataoka-san."

"Okay~ Wait here, I'll take a box that fit the aquarium."

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

* * *

 **~ Maybe I've been crazy now. My eyes can see soul or people usually call them 'ghost'. Today I met two souls. The first one was my grandma who had passed away a year ago. I met the other one after practiced this afternoon. ~**

* * *

The aquarium that he was accepted yesterday was the first thing he saw this morning. Syusuke already wrote what happened that day and deposited one paper crane. He still didn't believe what that grandpa was said though. But why he could approach with human form? Syusuke still could feel his hand gripped him to stand and walk. It was real.

Slowly he got up from his bed. He went to bathroom then dressed up after that. Before going out, he combed his light brown hair nicely.

When he arrived at kitchen plus dining room, breakfast had already set up on the table. Small note from his sister caught his eyes. He read and smiled. Even though she was busy with her work, Yumiko always had time to take care of him when their mother going away. This time Yoshiko must to go to London with their father. There was anniversary party for the branch company he worked at as Japan representative.

Syusuke started eating his breakfast silently. He looked at empty seat on his left side. That seat was Yuuta's.

How he missed his little brother now.

Suddenly he stopped eating. His nose smelt something. He knew this smell then looked up at the altar. Syusuke blinked in the moment.

There was something—no, someone standing in front of altar.

That someone turned around.

Syusuke's lips wavered. His blue eyes widened because of what he saw. "O-oba-obaasan..."

Without thinking anything, he rushed out of his house. His heart bit faster than normal way he did. He wasn't in calm mode. He locked up the main door then ran all the way to Seishun Gakuen. In his head he processed what had happened just now.

Why his grandma who died a year ago was in his house?

No, no, no. In the first place, how he could see a ghost out of the blue!?

Syusuke shook his head and bumped someone accidently. He looked up then backed away. "Te-Tezuka..."

"Fuji?" His bespectacled friend seemed surprised.

The genius one laughed bitterly. " _Ohayou_ , Tezuka. Today's weather is good, right?"

Tezuka Kunimitsu frowned. "Something happened?"

"No!" He coughed a bit to cover his fast response. "Oh yeah, nothing. I let my guard down just now, sorry." Syusuke said with smile face.

The other nodded then continued walking again. Fuji gulped and let relieved sigh slipped out from his mouth. He looked back. There was no sign his ghost grandma following him until this wider street. But he could feel someone staring at him somewhere. His body shivered and cold sweat already fell from his forehead. This was the first he felt so afraid of something.

He believed there were ghosts or immortal things in this world. But he never imagined he could see one, especially a ghost that formed his grandma. His head was dizzy now.

"Fuji? Are you alright?" Tezuka patted his left shoulder.

"You can go ahead, Tezuka. I'm fine," said Syusuke as massaged area between his eyebrows.

"I'll take you to infirmary."

He sighed for many times in early morning. Syusuke couldn't reject his Vice Captain. "Thank you, Tezuka. Sorry, I can't join practice this morning."

"No need to apologize. You're not good in the court for now."

"Tsk. Tezuka is so mean."

 **.**

"Fujikooooo!"

The called person looked up and smiled. "Eiji?"

Kikumaru Eiji pouted while enveloping his bestie with a bear hug. "You know, I'm still worried because your absence this morning. Are you okay, now?" He asked.

Syusuke gave him a pat on his back. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"You can tell me anything, Fujiko."

His blue eyes widened then smiled sweetly. "Yeah, thank you, Eiji."

Eiji smiled widely and released his bear hug. He seemed remembering something. "Oh right! I have a promise with Oishi to eat ice cream after practice today! I'll treat you too if you want, Fujiko!"

Somehow his eyes caught something behind Eiji. Syusuke's face looked pale. His lips formed a thin line. His body also shivered all of sudden. This reaction made his friend frowned and turned around. But before he did that, Syusuke's hands kept him standing face to face with him.

"Don't turn around."

"Wha—why?"

"Just don't."

Syusuke's eyes widened when that thing noticed his gaze. He looked away and found Oishi Shuuichirou walking to them. Syusuke smiled a bit, "Oishi, you want to hang out with Eiji?"

Oishi seemed confused before replied, "Yeah. You can join us, Fuji."

"Matte _!"_

This time Syusuke's body froze because of unfamiliar voice heard near him. From his position, he could see that something just now standing right beside him. Syusuke saw a transparat hand tried to touch his upper hand. He slapped that hand and made his friends startled. His eyes looked down, didn't want to meet any pair eyes around him.

"Fu-Fujiko? Are you okay?" Eiji asked with worried face.

" _You can see me, right?"_

"Eiji, maybe we should get Fuji home first. His face seems pale." Oishi suggested.

" _Don't be afraid. I'll never hurt you."_

Eiji held his friend's hands. He was surprised that those hands were sweating a lot. "Let's go. We will take you home," said him.

" _Please, I want you to help me."_

Syusuke's hands slipped out from Eiji's grip hands. Without looking back at his friends, he asked them to leave him alone. "I'm okay. I just... forget something in my classroom. You two can go ahead. Don't wait for me."

"But—"

"—it's okay, Eiji."

At least Syusuke tried to smile like nothing happened. Even though his face was opposite and seemed paler than this morning. Those actions made them more worried but Oishi nodded then persuading Eiji to let him. When the two of them disappeared from his sight, Syusuke sighed. He looked at his left side and glanced away as fast as he could.

"W-who... are you?" He asked bravely with shaking voice.

" _Thank you for let me talk with you."_

"Please answer me." Syusuke begged because his fear would corrupt his mind then ran away without knowing anything. He had been crazy, talking with the thing people always called a ghost. But he tried to suggest his mind that this was not real. It was a dream. Absolutely one of nightmares he had when he took a nap.

" _I'm sorry but I really want your help. And you can say that I'm your alumni."_

"But you—"

"— _I'm only a soul."_

He felt his heart stopped immediately. _A soul? That means..._

" _People called me a ghost."_

With that last sentence he heard, Syusuke ran away to his house.

* * *

 **~ Neesan said, actually I can see ghost like her since I was still baby. But my grandma asked her friend to close my inner eyes, even though she knew the effect didn't last forever. ~**

* * *

"Syusuke, your body keeps shaking. What actually has happened?"

They already arrived at Fuji's resident. Yumiko picked him up at the park just now. Fortunately, his sister had finished her work for today so she could come not long after he called. He was staring at the main door and looked up at Yumiko. She waited for his answer. But Syusuke didn't know what to do. His sister liked mystic things and actually could predict what would happen in the future, even though it had its limit. To tell her about what he had seen this day... was hard to do.

"You want me to guess?" She asked playfully.

This question made him comfortable. "Try me," challenged him.

"Bad things happened. Although it's not really bad for me."

Syusuke stared at his entwined fingers on his laps. "You don't understand, Oneesan," muttered him while avoiding Yumiko's eyes. "It was freaked me out. Even now, I don't want to come home."

Somehow his sister pulled him to her embrace, even though it was a bit awkward because they were still in her red sport car. "You saw Obaasan?" She asked softly.

His body tensed. Syusuke nodded slowly. "I ran after that," he told.

"You don't have to be afraid. She will be sad," Yumiko replied.

He forced to release her hug. "Why? Were you not scared when you saw them at the first time? It's normal to react that way, even for me..."

Yumiko gave him empathy look. "I'm sorry, Syusuke."

"No need to." Syusuke let a heavy sigh slipped from his mouth again for nth times. He leaned back to his seat. The safety belt already he released. His left hand covered his eyes. "I'm tired. I want to sleep but if I remember them, my eyes don't want to close. As if they will come right in front of me if I sleep," whispered him.

"Them? You saw other than Obaasan?"

"Yeah, at school." Syusuke could hear a relieved sigh from her.

"Was he scaring you the most?"

"Yes." Slowly he turned to his sister and was given her worried look. "Not his existence, but I don't know why I could hear him clearly. He said like human do. He asked me to help him," Syusuke told her the actual reason he called her to pick him up back then.

"Do you want to help him, Syusuke?"

He stared at her unbelievable. "His presence already scared me, why should I—"

"—don't you want him to rest in peace?"

He didn't think that. His head already corrupted by his fear. How could he help him if he was so scared to approach?

"You have to take a rest for now. Come on, I'll make you wasabi sushi," said her with smile.

Syusuke bit his bottom lip. He shook his head after that.

"I'll asked her not to appear in front of you and tell you the old story while having dinner."

With that promise he followed her entering their house. He kept walking behind his sister and stopped when the other did so. Syusuke felt his body shivered because of the sudden change of temperature. His eyes could see their ghost grandma went away then lost from his sight. He closed his eyes while looking away. His body was still shaking as Yumiko pushed him to the kitchen.

For a half hour they spent to make wasabi sushi and normal sushi for his sister (Syusuke insisted to help her). He apologized because he didn't finish his breakfast this morning. Yumiko just ruffled his brother's hair. In that situation, it was normal to act like that.

As her promise, she told him the old story from her point of view. "From where I would tell you?"

"Since the beginning," answered him as he ate one piece of wasabi sushi.

"The truth is you can see souls or ghosts since you was still baby, Syusuke. Because of that, you always cried nonstop. There was a ghost in this house. The scary one. She took a liking of you. Obaasan who could see the same things like us then asked her friend to close your inner eyes. Her friend also told us that it didn't guarantee your inner eyes would close forever. And so here you are now." She finished her story with a sad smile on her face.

"You can say that this strength is because of family genetic?" Syusuke asked.

Yumiko nodded. "After Obaasan passed away, that ghost didn't appear again.'

"And replaced by Obaasan? She is this house guardian?"

"Not only that. She is our guardian, Syusuke."

Syusuke felt guilty for his grandma. She had saved him but what he did was impolite. He was scared and didn't have rational mind so he ran away this morning. He was so rude...

"You have times, try to get used to that strength. I'll help you, Syusuke." Yumiko caressed her little brother's cheek.

He purred and felt safe. "I'll try my best."

"Good. Then, what you want to do with that ghost at your school?"

"...I'll think it later. Let me eat these wasabi sushi, Neesan."

"Pfft, okay. Go on, go on."

* * *

 **~ Tezuka's voice has changed. His reaction amused me as always in the end. And she was there again, next to Tezuka. The child soul named Tezuka Mai. ~**

* * *

Syusuke calculated something with his fingers. "It's already five days," muttered him while looking at someone he knew well enough in a year. His eyes moved to his left side. There was child soul that kept staring at his friend. He didn't aware of that soul and still reading his history book like usual.

Actually he wanted to ask but it was impossible for Tezuka Kunimitsu to do bad thing. Even though it was just a bet, he won't do it for sure. Then from where the soul appeared?

Realizing someone focused on him, Tezuka looked up and met his eyes.

He didn't have any choice but approached him. "Ya, Tezuka. Still doesn't bore with history book."

"Fuji." His friend called with his deep voice.

The lithe guy blinked. "Your voice has changed."

Tezuka nodded then continued his reading.

His blue eyes stared at the child soul before sat beside his Vice Captain. He looked away when Tezuka staring back at him. His right hand opened his light blue note book he brought in the library. "Have you done science exam?" He asked quietly.

"Aa. This morning," answer his friend.

Without conscious, Syusuke held his breath just now. " _Yappari_ , it's really different."

Tezuka's left eyebrow rose a bit. "Is it weird?"

"Just not usual. I think your fans will increase soon."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

It was a bit embarrassing to pin point the reason for a guy like him. He cough then answered. "You have badass voice."

"Is it good?"

"Why you seem eager to make me embarrassed?"

"I don't mean it like that though."

He let out a sigh. "Okay, just keep reading that book. Ignore me," he said. His eyes caught the other eyes staring at him. That child soul gave him curious look. Somehow her aura seemed like Tezuka's. Or it was just his imagination?

"I can't focus if you keep looking at me." Tezuka said suddenly.

Syusuke was amused to see his friend blushing. His ear reddened a bit too. "I realize I get interest with your new voice." Because of that comment, Tezuka looked away to hide his blushing face. He giggled softly and went away to pick some books.

When he stopped at the corner shelf, finally he could ask the child soul who was following him. "Who are you?"

" _Are you Oniichan's best friend?"_

His right hand picked a book and read its index content. "Not sure if it's true."

" _But he looks happy with you."_

"He can put a mask, you know."

" _Oniichan doesn't like that!"_

Syusuke closed the book and turned around. He kneeled in front of the child soul who had sweet face and chubby cheeks. "I'm sure that Tezuka is only child. Then who are you, little lady?" asked him softly.

" _He is my brother."_

 _Stubborn type..._ He cursed inside. "Could I know your name then?"

" _Tezuka Mai, and you are?"_

"Fuji Syusuke. You can call me 'Fuji', Mai-chan."

He thought she was really from Tezuka family but not his true sibling. Maybe if Syusuke asked that guy about someone he knew who already passed away not long ago...

Nope. It would make him suspicious.

" _Fuji-niisan, what are you thinking?"_

"I want to know why you're here."

" _About that..."_

Syusuke smiled as he caressed her left cheek. Like usual, he could feel the difference temperature. A bit cold and he liked it. "I want to help you but I don't know what to do if you don't want to tell me," he said honestly.

" _Make a pinky promise with me."_

"Yes." Syusuke giggled, _this child soul is definitely so cute_.

They sealed the promise and made the ghost smiled happily.

" _Could you give him my gift? It should be under my bed, Fuji-niisan."_

"A Gift? Aah! I just remember his birthday comes soon."

This time the child soul who was giggling. _"I finished it the day before I passed away."_

He felt sorry for this child's fate. She was a good and sweet girl. She had polite personality, yet a bit stubborn. If God gave her more times, maybe she would grow like Tezuka with opposite character in her. Syusuke promised he would do anything to help her achieved her wish.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he whispered.

" _Ehehe, you're a good niichan! Like Kunimitsu-niichan!"_

He smiled. "I'm his friend after all."

* * *

 **~ It's positive. I have same illness like Obaasan that took her life to the heaven. I don't know what to do. My legs couldn't move again and made me mad. I can't see my future anymore. As if I can die anytime soon. ~**

* * *

Syusuke was staring at the cloudy sky. His body felt weaker day by day. He turned and met his mother's eyes. She looked worried but kept smile to give them strength. Check up result came out today. They had set up the meeting with a doctor named Zaiki Ritsu-sensei and here they were.

"It will be alright, Syusuke." His mother said bravely.

He just nodded then continued staring at the outside view of window. Finally the rain fell down to earth little by little together with wild wind. His doctor sat in front of them and opened the large, brown envelope.

His eyes kept watching the man's reaction. He saw that strong shoulder dropped. Dark aura gave out from him.

"How is the result?" Yoshiko asked impatiently.

Zaiki-sensei looked at his patient and his parent. "Unfortunately... it's positive."

Syusuke closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear the rest of it anymore. His right hand reached his stick crutches then standing without met other eyes. "I'm leaving first," he said which heard like a whisper.

He walked out from the room. His sight found his best friend still waiting for them. "I'm leaving first, Koujirou."

Saeki Koujirou stood, giving him a help.

"Let me alone." Syusuke said coldly.

"No. Let me take you to the car." His friend insisted.

He looked down but let him be. They walked in silent. Saeki held his left upper hand tighter to give him some strength he needed. When they arrived in front of Chiba General Hospital, Saeki opened his black umbrella to shelter them from the rain until reaching his car.

The door was opened but Syusuke didn't move. His friend looked concern. "Syusuke? Are you okay?"

Sobbing could be heard from the other. "I... My legs... can't move."

"It's okay. Let me help you," Saeki said with sad look.

Without permission, he carried Syusuke and sat him in the middle seat. Before he got out, his right hand caressed Syusuke's cheek. "Don't let it makes you down. You still have a chance." Saeki leaned in, their forehead touched. "Don't give up, Syusuke. For me, your mother, Yuuta, Yumiko-neesan, and the others who care and love you."

As his best friend went away to accompany his mother, Syusuke let the tears fell down to his cheeks and chin. "Why it has to be me? Isn't it enough for You to take Obaasan away in this way too, God?"

"Why?" He asked quietly while clenching to his jeans.

"Why... me?" He bit his bottom lip.

His anger burned because he couldn't feel his legs for many times. As if he didn't have feet in the first place. He was mad while thinking what would happen in the future. Definitely he couldn't pursue his dream to become a photographer at National Geography if for walking normally he didn't have any strength to do it.

Syusuke cried painfully. He didn't scream. He just cried in silent like usual. His right hand hit his thighs again and again but still... he couldn't feel anything.

* * *

 **青のメモリー**

* * *

"Fujiko!" Eiji screamed with tears kept falling from his eyes. His body was sweating a lot but he didn't mind it. He felt dizzy and couldn't stop calling Syusuke's name.

"Eiji!?" His roommate forced entering his room. He gave a hug and patted his back.

"Oishi! Fujiko—he, he looks so hurt, Oishi!" Eiji hugged him back tighter.

Oishi stroke his red hair. "Calm down, Eiji. It was just a dream."

Eiji released his hug. "No! It was real, Oishi! Fujiko... He looked so sad because it was positive. He cried alone! Even Saeki-kun gave him strength, he still cried, Oishi!"

The other stared at him confusedly. "W-what are you talking about, Eiji?"

"Like I said—" The red haired guy felt a pang in his head. Before his body fell on the bed, Oishi's hand kept him and ended up in his embrace. Eiji closed his eyes, feeling his head so damn hurt. "O-Oishi, my head—give me aspirin!" He asked painfully.

His friend ran as fast as he could to get their first aid box that they put in the bathroom. He took a glass of water before going back to Eiji's room. Oishi gave him one capsule and the glass.

Eiji muttered 'thank you' while accepting it. His breath was hunting but slowly he could breathe normally. His friend pushed him to the bed. He nodded when Oishi ordered him to go back sleeping again and took a rest for today.

"I'll bring breakfast. Please wait, Eiji." Oishi said.

"Uhum, thank you, Oishi. Sorry..."

His friend gave him a tiny smile before left his room. He stared at the ceiling with faint look. "Fujiko... I don't know what happened with you, even when we were still in the same school," muttered him as he covered his eyes with left hand.

" _It's okay. I'm fine."_

He sobbed. "You're not fine at all."

 **~ 1st Memory Ends ~**

 **Before I'm busy with my RL, I tried to finish the first chapter. For all chapters, it should be like this too but maybe a bit longer. I don't like italic mode for the long description, so if Fuji was there then it should be the flashback that formed into a dream. :')**

 **Thank you for visiting, reading, following, and favourite this fanfic. #bow Thank you, Ryuichi-san for the reviews. XD Hello, I'm Indonesian. I'm sorry I can't write AU! Kingdom but I like reading those, Ryuichi-san. :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic, minna-san. :') Don't be sad because I killed Fuji, but he still alive in many dreams.**

 **Ja! Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	3. 2nd Memory

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Psychic Detective Yakumo** disclaimer by **Kaminaga Manabu** -sensei

 **青のメモリー** **(Ao no Memorii)** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : D**rama **, F** amily **,** **A** ngst **, F** riendship **, R** omance

 **Pair :** **R** omance focused on **Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)** **and many more!**

 **Warning :** Little canon (or not?), AU, OOC, typos, etc. **I made Fuji Syusuke died here!** Not sorry but sorry. :') It's hard to make your best boy died, right!? But here I go. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **~ 2nd Memory Starts ~**

* * *

On Tuesday, Kikumaru Eiji forced himself to attend his class in the afternoon. Oishi was worried but he also had his practice schedule on that day. Eiji walked out from his campus area. His stomach growled and he made a turn to the restaurant family nearby. He chose to take away so he could eat it in the apartment.

Since he woke up, Eiji was still confused about the dream he had before. When he told his roommate, Oishi only said 'yes' but the other seemed didn't believe him. After that he acted like nothing happened.

Eiji refused to give up. He tried to think the possiblility behind those dreams. What he got was maybe Syusuke wanted to tell him about everything to ask his forgiveness. Also, he was sure the paper cranes he unfolded and read its contents were the ones that brought the dreams. Was it because of magic?

While thinking about it, he didn't realize that his feet bringing him to Seishun Gakuen building. Eiji stopped right in front of the gate. He looked up and held his breath.

"How did I come here?" whispered him.

His head looked at to the right. He blinked after seeing his silhouette with Syusuke walking further.

"Fu-Fuji—" Eiji closed his mouth immediately.

Those silhouettes disappeared later.

He looked down as he felt the tears fell again from his eyes.

Without he realized, there was Momoshiro Takeshi behind him. The junior wanted to call him but stopped when his eyes caught his senior's body trembling slightly. He bit his bottom lip and continued his walk. Of course he realized, Eiji was hurt the most. When Momoshiro met Syusuke first, it was Eiji who introduced them.

Actually he didn't think that Syusuke was strong member, especially with that girly feature. But after seeing his match, Momoshiro changed his view and admired him until now. He was happy that sometimes his senior giving him some advices.

"Fuji-senpai... It's unfair, really unfair..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was already past seven when he arrived. Eiji took a shower then came to dining room plus kitchen. He warmed the dinner food in the microwave. Oishi sent a message that he couldn't make on time for dinner before. Because of that, he brought the food to his bedroom.

Eiji was eating as he reread the unfolded paper cranes which he put in other box. It was odd actually because he could remember every dream about Syusuke. How? Why?

Finishing his dinner, he brought the box to his desk. Eiji decided to open some paper cranes again. He wanted to know everything about his best friend. Why did he choose to keep his disease as a secret or the reason behind his act when he still alive.

Then he took some randomly and closed the aquarium. There were seven paper cranes. Eiji unfolded one by one before read it.

* * *

 **~ I talked again with him. Before we talked, I asked Eiji. Did he see him or not? He answered, 'No'. It was only me who could see Kagami. Then, I chose to help him. ~**

* * *

 _It's real. It's real. It's real._

Syusuke kept remaining himself that everything was real. Yesterday and today. They were real. He sighed and looked at his friends. Eiji asked him many times about the other day. Syusuke just said that everything was alright.

Not only Eiji, even Tezuka stared at him now and made him uncomfortable.

He asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Tezuka looked at the court. "You can tell me if you have a trouble."

Syusuke gave him amusing face. His legs started moving toward the court. "Maybe next time," said him.

When he almost stepped in to the gate of tennis court, his eyes saw something that bothering him since yesterday. Syusuke looked at the right corner bravely. The other or a soul he met before kept staring at Eiji and the others. He didn't bother with it, but it seemed the soul was lonely.

His blue eyes looked around before he approached him. With some distance between them, Syusuke stood while his hands trembled a bit. He wanted to ask but Eiji walking closer to them.

"Fujiko! Be my partner in the next practice, _nyaa_!" He asked or rather commended him.

From the corner of his eyes, Syusuke saw the soul smiling at him. Awkwardly he replied, "Okay."

"You want cooling down, Fuji?" Eiji asked again.

"Nope. I want to look from here," he answered then smiled. When his friend took one step away, his lips moved and called him. Syusuke tried to act normally as if he was joking. "Do you see someone beside me?"

Eiji narrowed his eyes, searching someone Syusuke asked about. "There's no one else here beside you and me. Are you still asleep?"

His head shook while giving his smile like usual. "Maybe yes."

Red haired guy pouted. " _Mou_! How could be your body taller than Tezuka if you still sleep late!?"

"I don't mind having a body smaller than him either," Syusuke joked.

The other walked away, calling his partner to finish the practice and going home together.

Syusuke was still standing in his place when his ears heard the laughing voice. Even though his body stiffed, he gave a look at his right side. Syusuke shrugged with his eyes staring again to the tennis court.

" _I told you I'm a ghost."_

"Just to make sure myself," replied him.

" _Jaa, it's time to introduce myself properly to you, though?"_ The ghost smiled before looking back onto the court. _"I'm Kagami Satoru. But sorry, I forget the year I graduated from this school."_

An apologetic smile could be seen from Syusuke's corner eyes. He was thinking the best question to not harm this Kagami's soul. "Then... may I know the reason why you're still here?"

Those black eyes made a distant look. _"...I just remember, I buried something around this area."_

"So, my task is searching that thing?"

" _You want to help me?"_

The excited and happiness feeling within his voice made Syusuke replied his sparkling eyes. Somehow his nervous or the fear he felt before was fading to somewhere instantly. He couldn't be helped but to give his first genuine smile since yesterday.

"Let me try, but I don't promise it could be success."

Kagami voiced his grateful. _"_ Arigatou _, Fuji-kun. You're really a good boy."_

* * *

 **~ They argued. Again. He yelled, mocking me, stubbornly said that I'm not his son. Because of me, Yuuta left. I'm tired, really tired. This isn't any longer my home. But thank you, Grandma. You kept supporting me. ~**

* * *

He let a heavy sigh slipped out from his mouth as he pulled one notebook from the bag. The time just went by so fast that two days later the last exam of second trimester coming. Syusuke didn't have something particular to prepare himself. Not because he was genius, he always studied almost every day to catch up and made him understood all of subjects he had been learning. Wasn't it better like that than memorizing those then forgetting after the exam finished?

A half hour later, Syusuke took a break. His right hand pinched the area between eyebrows. He couldn't read non-stop like people did, his eyes was tired easily.

Then he turned and caught the past photo on the nightstand. There were himself and his brother, Yuuta, in the picture. A little smile curved up on his face, seeing how beautiful his brother's sparkled eyes that directed onto him. When they were still a child, Yuuta sometimes confessed to him that he admired and so proud about Syusuke to be his big brother. Whatever he did, Yuuta would always follow him no matter what.

Again, he sighed. Every time he remembered those memories, Syusuke couldn't help but being sad and holding the tears. Almost two months ago, Yuuta signed to live in the dorm. Since that time, there's no peace in this house.

It was like this was not his home anymore. Their father who actually hated him after knowing how genius he was, started yelling and mocking him to be useless brother. He yelled how he couldn't take care of his own brother or why he was so different with his siblings. Their mother, of course, didn't accept that and replied all of them. Then, it turned out like what happened now.

"Can't you stop this already, Ryouta?"

"What? I just said the fact."

"But your words hurt Syusuke more than you think!"

"Yoshiko, you know since the beginning that I'm always suspicious about your second pregnancy. I still don't believe him to be my son! His eyes, his genius brain, and everything about him, from where they come!?"

"I already told you that I'd never done it other than you! We had taken the test and you still didn't believe me or Syusuke! You—"

"—Syusuke, Syusuke, Syusuke! I just want my son to come back!"

"Syusuke IS your son too!"

His eyes closed as he covered his ears with hands. He breathed in and out, trying to control his emotion that flared up. Suddenly he felt the cold wind around his hands. Slowly its cold transferred to his body. He shivered for a moment but smiling as he turned to see his grandma.

She looked sad and said nothing.

"I'm fine, thank you." Syusuke smiled then continued his study.

* * *

 **~ I don't hope him to be with me in the rooftop anymore. Between me and her, of course he chose her. What am I? Only his guy friend. This is why I don't want to have someone closer to me. I don't want to be left alone... ~**

* * *

The cold wind swayed his hair a bit. A pair of blue eyes kept looking up at the sky that already painted with gray colour. The sun also had hidden behind the clouds since morning. Syusuke closed his eyes as he breathed in. "It feels like a half of autumn and a half of winter," muttered him.

His relaxing time was interrupted by a crack of the door. He sat immediately and saw three girls walking to the other area. They laughed happily without realizing his presence.

Syusuke laid his body against the cold floor. His hands crossed behind his head. He made a distant look while gazing to sky again.

Suddenly, a transparent head pooped up, grinning at him like he found a new toy. Syusuke didn't surprise and gave his back to it. He tried to ignore, but the soul who had a handsome face slept on the stomach with that annoying grin in front of him. Before Syusuke rolled to other side, the soul's hand touched his cheek, preventing him to move.

" _Let's talk, Fuji-kun."_ He said playfully.

"Can you see I'm tired?" retorted Syusuke.

" _I see... you're in bad mood."_ His hand left and followed the other hand to support his chin.

"Let me alone. I don't want to talk, especially with you."

" _The other kid you always spend time with doesn't come here again. Are you two fighting?"_

His body stiffed for a moment. He let the other saw through his eyes before smiling. Syusuke looked away and rolled slightly. "Girlfriend or guy friend, who is more important?" whispered him.

Sympathy look could be seen from his corner eyes _. "Oh... You're his forgotten friend, huh?"_

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Syusuke laughed bitter.

" _Are you lonely?"_

Brown haired guy sat. He let a heavy sigh slipped out. "It's a lie if I say otherwise."

Laughing voice was heard, replacing the silence that filled on the rooftop. He felt the temperature surrounding him dropped instantly. Without looking, Syusuke knew the soul was hugging him from behind. His body shivered, but he tried to ignore it.

"Ja _, you can accompany me here, Fuji-kun,"_ whispered the soul.

He knew what it was meaning. _This soul is really an evil one_ , minded him.

" _I like you. I'm happy to be with you."_

 _Heck, it's the first time I got confession love from a ghost..._ Syusuke groaned inside, even though his body seemed calm like nothing happened.

"I'm not human who give up on his life so easily," _like someone here_ , added him.

The soul laughed whole heartedly. "How stubborn you are, but I like that side of yours."

"Thank you for your compliment."

* * *

 **~ Today I met Arikawa Soushi from Class 1. I don't like him, especially his attitude. Then I tried to escape from him and success. When I hid, there, I found her. She was crying while looking up at the big cherry blossom tree. What made me interest at her, maybe... she looked alike him. ~**

* * *

Spring would end soon, replaced by rain season for a month before summer finally came. The temperature felt warmer as Syusuke got out from main building. He smiled and took a picture of his seniors who was walking in front of him. They seemed happy and kept talking about the school.

Their President of Photography club, Mikoshiba Benio, stopped then turning around as his hands crossed in front of his chess. With grinning face, he said, "I've said this before. We, as a photography club member, can form a bond through photo. So, today I would like to make a challenge, especially for the freshmen. I'll give you a half hour to take your best photo with school environment as your subject. Show us your skill, but I hope you don't forget to ask your senpai here if you find a trouble. Also! You can ask another freshman and make a friend. That's the point for today's challenge! Understand?"

"Understood!" exclaimed the freshmen.

The gathering for explain section finished. One by one the freshmen left.

Syusuke took a step when one hand tapped his shoulder. He looked and smiled. "Hello," he said, welcoming.

The other followed smiling brightly. "Are you Kamiki Syusuke?"

"Yes, it's my name, and you are?" asked him back.

"I'm Arikawa Soushi from class 1-1." The cheerful guy took a snap shoot of Syusuke with his DSLR camera. "You really have a beautiful face, Kamiki-kun. The girls in my class envy you," he said as a fact.

That act and his words made him caught off guard. He laughed wryly then continuing his walk. "Thank you, but I hope you don't take my photos again next time," warned him with joking tone.

"Ehehe, sorry. I can't waste the chance to take some photos of beautiful thing in front of me," Arikawa said honestly.

They walked side by side while keeping a distance for Syusuke's side. He didn't flatter, nor got annoying. It was his habit to not make a friend if the person didn't interest him. Without permission, he walked slower as Arikawa still speaking some random topics. Syusuke turned right and hid behind gymnasium building before hearing his name being called.

He sighed. His eyes caught something or in this case someone, standing not far from him. Without made a noisy, Syusuke walked closer.

His mind wondered why this person kept looking up at the big cherry blossom tree. From a far, he or she seemed familiar to him. Suddenly, he felt nostalgic and stopped walking. Syusuke wasn't sure if what he saw was a human, so he turned on his camera and directed it to the stranger.

 _It's human... A girl..._ He said in mind.

Syusuke zoomed in his lens. He could see clearly the girl from his old camera's view finder. Though the other noticed him then turned around. They stared to each other through the view finder.

Before the girl running away, Syusuke pressed the button. Speechless, he stared on the screen because of that girl's face. She wore glasses, but behind it, Syusuke saw her tears falling to her cheeks. Not only that, what made him stunned was a pain in her eyes. Even though the photo was beautiful, he was touched as if he could feel what the reason she cried. Then the realization came to his fuzzy mind.

"...ah, even now I still can't escape from his shadow."

His head looked up to the clear sky. "You are also fighting there, right?"

* * *

 **~ Tezuka's birthday came! I already took his present from Mai's house. Of course, her mother didn't believe me at first but I tried and she gave up. After giving her present, I was mesmerized by her pure soul. She smiled in the end. Unfortunate for me, because of that, I was almost caught by Tezuka... ~**

* * *

October, 7th. Finally the day came. Yesterday he visited the child soul's house. Of course her mother who was there couldn't believe what he said. Syusuke talked and pursued her to check it out under her child bed. After waiting for almost half an hour, the woman appeared with a small box in her hands. He didn't tell the truth that her dead child already beside her, looking so sadly but couldn't do anything to comfort her mom.

"I don't know what to do... How... How did you know about this?" She asked.

Since he already experienced like this case, Syusuke lied to her a bit. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu's friend actually, but I don't know either why his little cousin came to my dream in a week. She told me, she just wanted to give that box to Tezuka."

The woman smiled fondly. Her thumb stroked the upper box. "Mai really likes Kunimitsu, huh?"

Mai put her transparent hand on his hand.

Silently Syusuke asked with glancing at her.

" _Please tell her I love her and Daddy too."_

He gave the child soul a smile. "She said she loved you and her Daddy as well. Please, take care of yourself and don't be sad. I'm sure she would be happy to see her parents look fine," said him.

"Thank you for your kindness and helping my daughter," said her, trying to give a smile.

His blue eyes moved to his bag under the table. Syusuke smiled after the birthday guy noticed his unusual act. He leaned on the wall behind him then took his phone from the shirt pocket. Yumiko send him a message to reply her when he had done the party so she could fetch him. They had planned to stay at Chiba this weekend.

"Something's wrong?" Tezuka who was sitting beside him asked.

"Actually I should stay in my grandparents' house at Chiba. Yumiko-neesan will pick me after work," Syusuke told. He frowned seeing his friend's expression changed for a second, but said nothing.

Tezuka patted his back. "I won't hold you here longer, Fuji."

"Said the person who looked at me with begging eyes~"

"I'm not."

"You are."

" _Unyaa_? Fujiko already wanted to go home?" Eiji noticed. His mouth was still full of sushi.

Syusuke smiled and pinched his left cheek. "Later. Yumiko-neesan will pick me here."

"Eeeeh..." He pouted acutely.

"Eiji, you want this anago?" Oishi asked beside him.

"I want!"

He didn't hold back his laugh seeing how fast Eiji changed his mood. After calming himself, Syusuke opened his bag and gave the small box to Tezuka. The other guy accepted with confused expression on his face. Contrarily opposite with the child soul beside him, she was grinning ear to ear all this time.

"It's not from me anyway," said Syusuke.

"Then from who?" Tezuka asked as he put the box on his laps.

"You know Mai-chan?"

"...Mai-chan? I only knew someone named Mai as my relative."

"Yep. She is whom I mean." Given a doubtful face, Syusuke smiled to him. He saw Mai looking back at him. Her cute face seemed really happy, especially added by pink hue on the cheeks.

Tezuka's eyes focused on the box. "But she had passed away in last summer because of asthma." His eyebrows still frowned.

Patting his back, Syusuke chuckled. "You're thinking too much. Her mother met me yesterday after finding that gift under Mai-chan's bed," he said half lie. His head hung down a little then smiled sadly. "She looked pale and still sad while telling me that Mai-chan really liked you."

Even he was told like that, Tezuka couldn't help but gave a suspicious look and said nothing.

Obviously Syusuke ignored such a look as he persuaded the other to open that gift.

This time Tezuka obeyed without hesitation or asked again. A blue handkerchief was folded neatly in the small box. They saw the Captain's name in the corner written by gold thread.

"How old she is?" Syusuke stunned and asked.

"Six years this year maybe." Tezuka folded back before he put it in the box.

The blue eyes made a contact with Mai. How could he believe that a six years old girl had good sewing skill!? But Mai didn't say anything and just made a peach sign. He couldn't underestimate a Tezuka, really.

Mai laughed then looked at his niichan. _"You remember me, Niichan. I'm happy."_

Syusuke felt helpless after seeing her gave a kiss on Tezuka's cheek, but the other didn't realize it. She stood while his eyes kept following her. The child soul grinned and did the same to him. He tried to compose his posture like nothing happened then smiled. Her pure feeling moved his heart as she said 'thank you'.

On other side, Tezuka saw everything through his eyes. Not only that, his gaze caught Syusuke's hand trembled a bit. That odd moment was interrupted by a new message.

He saw the child faded away slowly in front of his eyes. Even though Syusuke had happened to see this back then, but it was different. Tezuka Mai had a pure heart. She kept smiling cheerfully until the last time to him. Would he meet the other like her who had such beautiful soul next time?

His phone vibrated. He read a new message from Yumiko. 'Syusuke, you've been seen. Calm down and come here. I'm already in front of Kawamura Sushi-ya.'

After reading such a notification, his blue eyes met a pair of hazel eyes. _Crap..._

"Ehem, sorry, Tezuka. I should go now." Syusuke said apologetically.

"Aa. Okay. Thank you for the gift," replied the birthday guy.

The other Seigaku members waved their hand to him after he announced his leave. Tezuka as the host escorted him to the front shop. He also greeted Yumiko and said 'thank you' to let his brother joined the party. The red sport car moved after that. Syusuke said nothing while staring at the outside view.

"You should be more careful next time," said Yumiko.

"Aa. Thank you, Neesan."

"Sleep. I'll wake you when we arrive."

"Hmm."

* * *

 **~ Talking with him isn't fun, really. Also, I fainted in the practice section. But afterward I could ask about Kagami to Ryuzaki-sensei. Surprisingly, she knew about him because he was Captain team back then. Stupid me, I didn't realize it soon. ~**

* * *

Today he still felt the heat of summer. His energy faded and almost made him couldn't stand up anymore. So, he let his back leaned on the fence while his legs straightened. Even though playing tennis was fun but his body still grew, he shouldn't burden himself or he couldn't catch up with Tezuka's height.

By the way about his Captain... Syusuke glanced to the person. A smile formed on his face.

This guy was really sensitive. He was sure Tezuka already realized it. Syusuke looked up to the sky, letting his body relaxed a bit. But suddenly, his back felt cold. Without realized, he was holding his breath as his head slightly turned around to see Kagami's soul smiling cheerfully to him.

" _Are you sure you still want to continue the practice?"_

Syusuke sighed then tried again to relax. "I give up. Today is too hot."

" _Uhum~ Your body isn't as strong as Kawamura-kun. If you continue, you'll faint."_

"Oh, shut up. I know myself more than you do."

" _Do you?"_

His mouth fell silent. He couldn't reply at all. Syusuke kne, he wasn't sure about that. People around him always had expectation that he could do everything. It made him tired. Because they're calling him a genius didn't mean he hadn't a weakness. Syusuke didn't know he was strong, he was just stubborn enough to not give up easily. Everyone could do that if they wanted, right?

" _Fuji-kun, it's just my imagination or your face is really pale? Are you sick?"_

For a moment, his gaze became a blur. "It seems I'm dehydrated..."

" _Fuji-kun?_ Cho _—Fuji-kun!"_

 **.**

The wind came in and ruffled his hair. When Syusuke woke up, his head was facing the window. He could see the colour of sunset painting the sky into bright orange. How long had he slept?

"You're awake, Fuji."

He sat immediately. "Ryuzaki-sensei..."

His Coach approached then put her hand on his forehead. She sighed a relieved. Ryuzaki Sumire stared at him with concern. A bottle of isotonic water was given and her student nodded as he accepted it.

Syusuke drank it slowly. His head was a bit dizzy. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

Ryuzaki saw him hanging his head, not want to look at her. "You don't have enough time to sleep?"

"...how you—"

"—your eyes look alike a panda."

His mouth curled up. He hesitated to ask, but a chance that his coach knew Kagami got better of him. Syusuke closed the bottle and stared at her, "Sensei, may I ask you about something not related to tennis?"

Seeing his student whom actually always made a distance from people was showing a complex expression, she couldn't help but nodding. "Sure, just don't expect me to answer all of your questions," said her.

"Okay," he smiled then asked carefully, "Sensei, do you know someone named... Kagami Satoru?"

She was speechless for a moment. "You know him from whom?"

"I was asked a help from his family to search something." He avoided her eyes.

Of course his action made her looking at him suspicious. "You're not his relative, are you?"

This time he didn't answer. His mouth locked tightly. His hands gripped the bottle slightly.

Again, she sighed. Ryuzaki didn't expect him to answer it. Her face seemed sad and stood. "Wait here," commanded her.

He nodded. While waiting, Syusuke drank his isotonic water. The growl sound was heard from his stomach. His eyes caught his bag on the chair. He took his phone from inside the bag that already on his laps and saw a message from Yumiko. After reading the text, he replied to say he would wait her.

His phone vibrated. Syusuke opened her reply, 'Don't think too much, okay?'

'Hm. It's like Ryuzaki-sensei knows this Kagami.'

'Tell me the detail later.'

'Yes.'

Syusuke heard steps sound. His coach came back then sat on the empty chair beside his bed. She gave an album with 'Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club' as its title. He frowned before looking at his coach.

It can't be...

"He was Captain team back then."

His hands were shaking after that. Why didn't he realize about this earlier? It was easy to recognize it since Kagami always there, around the tennis court. Syusuke opened the album after calming himself. He saw Kagami with the other tennis club members. He looked like he was now. The only different was their eyes. In the album, he always wore smiling face. His aura was as energetic as his junior, Momoshiro.

"Ah, I just remembered he was in the same year with Echizen Nanjirou."

He was surprised but felt happy. "Really?"

"I have his contact. Do you want it?" offered her.

"Thank you but if I could, I want to meet him by myself, Sensei."

Ryuzaki put back his phone in the pocket. "It's impossible. He lives in America even though he has retired from tennis world." She leaned her back to the chair. Her eyes kept looking at Syusuke as she tried to catch what the younger thinking. The past memories came afterward. "It's a sad story. He died on the day of his graduation and that was before he got his certified. Kagami was a victim in that accident," told her.

His finger traced the face of Kagami in the photo. He felt sorry and sympathy for him. That's why at least maybe Syusuke should search the thing he was searching the whole time to help him.

"If you persist to help him, I can share some his friends' contact number," offered his coach.

"Thank you, Sensei. It would help me." Syusuke smiled brightly.

* * *

 **~ I... almost died. I caught off guard in the station while waiting his train to come. At first I thought she was human and chose to commit suicide. Before it was too late, of course I tried to catch her. But what I got was she wasn't human. I was thinking, that was the end of me... ~**

* * *

 _Aah... Finally the day came by so fast._

Under the gray sky that seemed almost the rain would fall in any minute, he kept walking to the meet up place. His body shivered because of its cold. It wasn't like he hated the weather that always rainy in last days. He felt more sensitive now and couldn't help but thought that the world mocking him by giving the bad weather.

Syusuke sighed as he caught the entrance of Chiba Station. A sad smile formed on his lips. Maybe this is the last time I will visit this station for a while, he thought.

People walked in and out of the station. Some people he met had the complex expression. In his mind he thought maybe he was the same. Syusuke shook his head as he tried to lose that mind. He should have fun today, no matter what. How couldn't he be happy to meet someone he loved so much?

 _Pip._ The tap machine sounded after putting his daily JR card. He greeted the officer with smile.

"Have fun, Kamiki-kun!"

"Aa. You too, have a nice work, Sir!"

After walking in a minute, Syusuke stood not far from the yellow line. He put his hands in the mantel's pocket, keeping it warm. His head looked up and found the big clock that placed beside the layer board.

08.20 A.M.

The train which brought him should be here.

His hand took the phone from his pocket. But before he did that, his eyes saw something or rather someone at the corner. It was a bit dark to see and since he had good eyes, Syusuke still could see it. That someone was a woman. What he hated the most was the look on her face. She seemed in not thinking anything.

The fear crapped in his heart. If something happened right in front of him and didn't do anything, then he would regret it. So, he chose to take closer.

She didn't notice him. A sound of announcement about the coming train was heard. Syusuke fastened his step. _No, no, no. Please don't. Please don't_. He kept praying like that as he saw the other started moving. The light from train was seen while he rushed to catch her.

Behind him, without he realized, the head station called him. It was like he knew something dangerous would happen but Syusuke didn't notice it. His mind overwhelmed with her safety.

The passengers near him were surprised because he ran closer to the railway even though the coming train shouldn't stop at this station. On other side, Syusuke's eyes got bigger. Finally he realized the woman whom he wanted to save had transparent body. She should be a soul.

 _No, no, no. It couldn't be..._

He wanted to step back but it was like something kept pushing him forward. His ears now heard some screams from people include the head station he knew well in about one year. Syusuke didn't think anymore and surrendered with whatever would happen. Then suddenly he felt a pair hands encircled around his waist. He was hugged from behind, pulling him until his ass landed on the ground.

Those hands were so strong, yet Syusuke could feel the warmth. His mind was blank. He was holding a breath without realized it.

* * *

 **青のメモリー**

* * *

"No, no, no! Fujikooooo!"

 _Brak!_

Eiji woke up abruptly as his door opened with a loud bang. Oishi Shuuichirou rushed to his side. He seemed he was still in panic mode. His eyes scanned around him, searching the existence of his friend that always appeared in the dream. The tears kept falling to his cheeks like no end.

Sitting next to him, Oishi took his hand and held it tightly. His other hand stroked Eiji's back, hoping it could make him calm down. "It's okay, Eiji..."

"No! It's not okay! Fujiko—he almost—"

"—you dreamed about Fuji again?"

"Listen to me, Oishi! Fujiko almost killed by train! But fortunately, he was saved by someone!"

Oishi couldn't help but cried a bit. His roommate kept mumbling about what happened with Syusuke. In his eyes, it was like Eiji couldn't differentiate a dream and reality. It broke his heart so much. He pulled the other to his embrace. "Enough, Eiji... I know it's hard but you must to let Fuji go," begged him.

The red haired guy rebelled then stunned immediately. His eyes became hazy and his mouth wavered. "E-eh? W-what do you mean—"

"—Fuji is dead! Open your eyes, Eiji!"

"No, no, no—what...?"

"He isn't here anymore, Eiji..."

Like Oishi thought, his friend shook his head slowly. Eiji pushed him and grabbed his hair. He was confused. "No, Fujiko... He's still... Hiks, Oishi... I, I—"

Again, Oishi embraced him. They cried together and Eiji kept calling Syusuke's name with sorrow in his eyes and his voice. But what had happened was already happened. They couldn't ask the time to return back to the moment before he died. Something left was only a regret that they couldn't be beside him in his tough time.

* * *

 **~ 2nd Memory Ends ~**

* * *

 **Fyuuh~ Finally I update this fic... :') It's hard to write 9 scenes in one chapter, really. Next one maybe 11-12 scenes and will take some times like this one. Maybe I won't update until next year, but I'll try to update LSS Eng ver next.**

 **Thank you for visiting, reading, and following this fic! Especially TheZeya, Ai and August 19, Ryuichi, TeFu Choi, Smile, and those spammers for your reviews! #bow**

 **Happy December Eve too! XD**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


End file.
